ManBearPig (Quest)
Al Gore is on the hunt for ManBearPig once again, but he needs your help tracking him down. Summary Place the three ManBearPig sensors in the requested locations and find ManBearPig underground. the locations are the farm, Kenny's house, and the fire meter. Walkthrough Al Gore is hiding behind a pine tree at the back corner of Bijou Theatre and when The New Kid passes by, Gore tells the new kid "Psssst. Pssst, hey. Over here." and the new kid goes up to the former vice president and tells the new kid that he's "Super Cereal" about the ManBearPig's danger to public safety and Gore recruits the new kid to stop it. Al Gore then befriends you, then to track down the ManBearPig, you must place three sensors around South Park. You first go to the farm and climb on the ladder to get to the loft window and then climb the ladder to the roof where you can put the sensor on the weather vane. The next place to go is the garage at Kenny's House. In the garage, climb on the mattress ramp and shoot out the rubble to gain access to the ladder that goes to the roof. Then climb onto the roof of Kenny's garage and attach the sensor to the telephone poll. And then go to the other side of town and at the end, look for the forest fire sign and tape the last sensor onto the sign. Once your done, go back to Al Gore and he dubs you as a "Junior Al Gorean" and asks you to meet him at his secret headquarters for the next part of the quest. In this next part of the quest, you travel to the U-Stor-It storage lot and if you didn't open the main gate yet, you will have to sneak in by taking the ramp next to the vangrant merchant and stand on top of the garbage bin and shoot the ladder on the billboard platform and climb on it once it collapses. Then cross through the billboard and drop down to the other side into the storage lot. Then loop around back to the 200 series in the storage lot and Gore's headquarter is located at the first storage numbered 204. Once you go in, Gore gives you the ManBearPig Defilibrator and gives you the hint that it needs to be activated underground which is the Sewers. While in the Sewers, use the manhole cover in front of the South Park Gazette and descend into the gloom. Then jump the gap with your alien probe and bypass the first sewage pipe to reach the power generator near Mr. Hankeys' House. Then plug in the Defilibrator and gather the information on the ManBearPig. Next you return to Al Gore and he congratulates you on the good job that was well done on this point and then says he will update you when the readings of ManBearPig come in. When you leave and go on to your next quest, you'll soon enough get spammed by an anxious Al Gore who is paranoid about ManBearPig hunting him down and even now outside the headquarters. Go back to U-Store-It as soon as you can and the Unfriend Al Gore sub-quest begins. Once you bust back inside the headquarters, there is no ManBearPig, but still a paranoid Al Gore thinks that its all a ruse and thinks you are really ManBearPig. Category:Side Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Side Quests